Legend of Zelda: The Darkness Within
by originalwriter12345
Summary: Post OOT & MM. Gannondorf is released, the Triforce is re-gathered, and Link must face a Darkness within himself that he never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, nintendo does. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Only the events and story of this fanfic are my own.

Link awoke groggily, and rose up slowly. The last thing he remembered was Princess Zelda playing a song on the Ocarina of Time to...wait, no ...what was the last thing he remembered? More was coming back to him now... he was in a bizarre place called Termina.... He was turned into a Deku Scrub! He...he all across Termina, and finally confronted a skull kid on top of a giant clock...then he went inside the moon and fought a mask. But it was not just a mask...it was alive. He finally defeated by using a mask of his own, the Fierce Deity's Mask.

Link shuddered. The memory of that mask...when he was wearing it, he felt nauseated, as if waves of darkness were washing over him. But the only thing was, it wasn't coming from outside of him, but from the inside. It was that that was worrying him. If such darkness existed inside of him, where did it come from? And how, if he were forced to use the mask again, would he be able to control it?

He turned around and looked at the shrine where the Master Sword was once held. Because he was sent back in time without the aid of the Master Sword, he still had it in his possession. Princess Zelda had told him that about 2 minutes after he returned the blade to its place; the Door of Time would close.

With a slight bit of reluctance, he placed the blade that had served him so well back in the shrine.

He turned and left the temple of time. It was nighttime outside, so the Hyrule castle gate was closed until morning. He wandered into the back alleys and found a flour sack he could use as a blanket. It was damp and uncomfortable, but link made due.

************************************************************************

The morning sunlight shone on Link's face as he awoke. He was wide-awake and ready for a new day, despite having spent the night in a damp flour sack. Not sure of what to do now that his destiny was fulfilled, he decided to head to Hyrule castle to see if Zelda remembered him from the future.

He reached the gate to the castle, and used the same shortcut up the vines and above the gate that he always used.

Successfully avoiding the guards, he reached the garden in the Castle courtyard. Oddly, she wasn't there. Although, now that he thought about it, it really wasn't that odd, after all, she _was _a princess and this _was _a castle. She was bound to have many rooms here.

He wandered throughout the castle, and was careful to avoid the guards. As he passed through a descending hallway dimly lit by torches, a room caught his attention. Instead of a door it had an open archway, and he was able to peer inside.

Link had never seen so many books in his life! There were shelves upon shelves of ancient books, piles of old scrolls, and a desk in the center of the room with an open scroll laid out across it.

Link approached the table, and looked at the scroll. It was written in a language he didn't understand, but there were pictures on it that caught his eye. They showed a great darkness being sucked into a vortex, a symbol of a Triforce piece on its hand. The next illustration showed only a hand of darkness emerging from the vortex, a symbol of the Triforce on _its _hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, nintendo does. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Only the events and story of this fanfic are my own.

Although not totally sure of it's meaning, Link had seen enough of the scroll to have an idea of what it meant. He grabbed it off the table and pocketed it.

A noise behind him caught his attention. He quickly turned around to see three castle guards behind him.

They approached him, spear outstretched, but he did not draw his sword. He did not want to hurt a human being, even if it meant he would go to prison. One of the guards directed the other two to search him for weapons. They confiscated all of them, even his Deku nuts and Deku sticks. They did however, make one mistake. They let him keep his masks.

It was not until now that Link realized he still had his masks from his adventure in Termina. The Deku mask, Goron mask, Zora Mask, and Fierce Deity's mask. The other ones were gone though. The lead guard told them to throw him in the dungeon, and they did. They dumped his weapons in a barrel across from his cell. 

The dungeon cell was damp, and the air felt stale. There was a poor excuse for a bed in the corner, and a bucket in the other corner. There was only a single guard stationed in the whole dungeon, even though there were about 10 prisoners, excluding him.

Link was fairly sure that he could break out of the cell if he transformed into a goron, but he did not want the guard to see him. He needed to wait for the right time.

That time soon came. A fight that had developed between two prisoners who shared a cell distracted the guard, and he rushed over to break it up. Link hastily put on the Goron mask, and felt the familiar feeling of his body growing bigger, his skin growing tougher. After the transformation was complete, he backed up to the back of the cell. He planned on using a Goron roll. There was not quite enough room for him to get up enough speed to extend the spikes, but he was fairly sure that these bars were so old that they would not even be able to withstand a normal Goron roll.

He rolled up into a ball, and rolled toward the cell bars. He built up speed, and then SMACK! Apparently, the bars were stronger than he thought. He had rolled straight into them at as high a speed as he could muster, but they did not break. He hurriedly took off the Goron mask as the guard approached his cell.

"What was that noise?" he demanded.

"Uh... nothing...nothing"

It was at his time that he realized that he would have a harder time than he thought escaping this prison.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, nintendo does. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Only the events and story of this fanfic are my own. 

Link awoke in Hyrule field. It was night time, and for some reason, he was on his feet. He saw the Hyrule Castle Town Drawbridge lowering down, and a great white horse galloping across it, Impa and Zelda on its back. Gannondorf soon followed, but stopped to ask Link which way they went. Link stared up at him defiantly. Gannondorf gathered a ball of energy at his hand, and unleashed it at Link. It impacted him, and the whole world went black.

When he came to everything around him was surrounded in darkness. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. Three times his height, wearing a purple tunic and a long, double-bladed entwined sword. Then he recognized him. The Fierce Deity! It approached him slowly, and Link felt his heart jump with fear.

"Stay Back!" he yelled to it.

"But why? I am who you are. You cannot deny me. I am you. I always have been, and I always will be."

"No you're not! You're evil! That's what you are, your evil!"

"I am not evil. I am you. AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME!!!!"

The deity swung its sword across link's chest, and link could feel his life draining out of him...

*******************************************************************************************

Link awoke, again. This time in a barn of some sort. After gathering his wits, he rose to his feet. Then he recognized where he was. Lon Lon Ranch! He quickly brushed the hay off of him and stepped out of the barn. It was still night time, and Link was still disturbed about what was obviously a dream. Why did the Fierce Deity and Gannondorf continue to haunt him? And how had he gotten out of the prison? Surely, that was not a dream.

Link looked toward the direction of Hyrule Castle. The sky there was lit with an orange glow, and Link saw huge pillars of smoke rising from the town.

Link had only one thought going through his mind. "What had happened?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry for the short chapters guys! I also have a yugioh fic, and I am going to finish it before I put it up, so I have to split my time between the stories!


End file.
